The Lost Boys
by dimensionalwritings
Summary: Two brothers. One gifted,One not. One loved by their father,One "loved" by their mother. One afraid,One fearless. Both Lost. -Story of Fuuma and Seishirou BEFORE TSUBASA but eventually spoilers for TSUBASA will occur- eventually will turn to seisub and fuuka Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

The Lost Boys:1

A/N:THIS IS FANFICTION. I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THEIR PARENTS ARE (obviously I know them from X but this is TRC. This is my take on their back story.)

Part 1

CRASH! SLAM! BANG! It was another normal night in the Monou-Sakurazuka household. The parents were arguing as they always did. Arguing over their youngest son, Fuuma. While an athletically gifted boy, he didn't have the Sakurazuka magic and his mother wanted him to have that. Just so she had two sons with that kind of magic power. Of course the boy's father argued back that Fuuma was fine as he was and that not every child birthed to them needed to be the spawn of Satan.

The yelling made Fuuma reach over to his table and put his glasses on. He tip toed out of his room and down the hall before creaking a door open. "Nii-san? Are you awake?" The small boy squeaked despite all the yelling. Peeking further into the room he saw the bedside lamp on and his brother sitting up on the bed reading and with earplugs in his ears.

Fuuma crawled onto the bed without warning and clung to his brother who sighed in defeat and removed his earplugs before closing his book as well. "Scared again?"

Fuuma nodded. His elder brother sighed before allowing his younger brother to cuddle up to him and he returned the gesture.

"What's been said this time?"

"Mommy called me worthless again because I don't have the gift."

Seishirou rolled his eyes. Even if he was the supposed "favorite" with his mother, he knew it was only because two years ago when he was seven he had shown his own magic powers had emerged and now his brother was the same age and nothing. "You take after father, big deal, mom will get over it."

It was easy for Seishirou to say, their mother didn't try to beat the magic out of him. "I suppose father fought back with an insult at me?"

Fuuma nodded. "He called you the spawn of Satan."

Yup same as always. Their father liked Fuuma and their mother "liked" Seishirou. The older boy removed his glasses and placed them on the table.

"Sei-chan?" Fuuma locked his brown eyes on his brothers amber eyes.

"What?"

"Can I stay in here the night?"

"You won't leave me alone unless I say yes so go ahead...wait you don't wet the bed anymore do you?" The nine year old cracked a smirk, teasing his younger brother.

"Nii-san! I haven't done that since I was four! I'm seven now." Fuuma removed his own glasses and after a partially loud bang, the child all but leapt into his older brother's arms.

"Take them." He was offering Fuuma his earplugs.

"What about you Sei-chan?"

"Don't worry about it, just put them in and go to sleep."

"Thank you." One of them clicked the light off before trying to lose themselves to sleep.

End part one


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Part 2

-a few years later-

"You are a completely worthless child! There's no way you're my son!"

Fuuma curled in the corner as his mother continued to lash out on him. His father was at work and his brother was still in school. Fuuma had stayed home sick today.

"It's because you're a mere mortal that you always get sick, if you had true Sakurazuka blood in your veins you'd be a lot healthier."

Putting up with this for five years was enough. "You're the one that married a mortal, I didn't ask to be born."

"You how dare you!" He barely had time to duck and run out the door as she grabbed her blade. "I'm going to get rid of you like I should have from the start."

As athletic as he was, his mother was older and had longer legs than himself. He ended up tripping and falling over an uprooted tree root. How ironic, he fell under the Sakura tree in their backyard and now he was about to be fed to it.

"Good, you'll make the Sakura tree very happy indeed."

He closed his eyes and waited for the blade to slash him to pieces. It never came, he did, however, hear the blade come in contact with skin and he could smell blood. The smell of blood was nauseating to the twelve year old, he hated it.

"You fool, why protect him?!" He heard his mother shriek.

"Because he's the only one that gives a damn about me."

Fuuma opened his eyes. "Nii-san…" He looked at his brother, his arm was bleeding but he didn't look too bad

"Shut up you mistake! You should thank him on your knees!"

Fuuma saw his brother push his glasses up his nose before conjuring his sword-thing (Fuuma didn't know what it was, but it looked like a sword.) "Don't talk to him like that or I'll feed you to the Sakura tree."

"Seishirou…you'd kill your own mother?"

The boy shrugged. "Perhaps, perhaps not, however you're going to leave him alone. I'll abandon my 'mortal heart' as you call it if you swear to leave him alone. I find one hair missing from his head, the deal is off and I feed you to the Sakura." The whole time he spoke he had his sword pointed at his mother.

"Very well my precious heir, to be sure I'll have to make sure to beat the emotions out of you, your father will be thrilled." She walked and stashed the blade in her robes before walking back inside.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS SEI-CHAN! I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO DO IT!" Tears where pouring out his brown eyes.

Seishirou turned away, willing his sword to go away. "Fuuma, I have to do this, I want you to know I'm doing this because you're my only brother and I love you." The boy's words were choked up as well, he had too much pride to admit it but he was crying too.

Their mother rejoined them. "Let us go Heir, leave your brother to play."

"Sei-chan!"

It took everything in the boy's power to look at his brother with emotionless eyes. "It's Seishirou." With that he turned his back and walked in with his mother.

When their father got home Fuuma could hear both him and their mother "cleansing" his brother of emotions. More than once he heard his brother's body slam into a wall. He stared at the ceiling, one day they'd both leave this place and then maybe he could get his brother's emotions unlocked.

End Chapter 1

Younger brother- 12

Older brother- 14


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

Chapter 2 Part 1

He barely recognized his brother anymore. His brother used to be so kind, so caring, so protective of him. Not anymore, he wouldn't hurt Fuuma but the same couldn't be said about anyone else that crossed his path. Including his parents. It worried the young teen. He knew his brother would never touch him, but he didn't want his brother losing his heart. That was one of the things that made Seishirou, Seishirou. He had a kind heart, he just didn't let many people see it. He had more pride than the sin itself could shake a fist at. And quite frankly? These days Fuuma was scared of his older brother. The reason for that being when they were walking home from school one day:

_Most kids knew it was better to stay away from both teens, Fuuma had grown taller than his brother as puberty hit and he played an array of sports. So there was raw power behind him, he just tried not to pick fights. Seishirou for the most part had grown distant and quiet at school. He used to be as involved as Fuuma was, but nowadays he took to reading in the library. Most of the books he read were about dark magic or mythical creatures on other worlds._

_"Hey Monou!"_

_Fuuma turned, his mother made him use his father's last name since he didn't have the magic in his veins, most of the school didn't even know they were siblings. "Yeah what is it?"_

_"I never took you as being into men and especially not a little geek that spends his days in the library. Wow, he doesn't have his glasses on for once."_

_Fuuma shrugged, he himself wore his glasses now as a fashion statement as opposed to needing them to see. "He doesn't always need them."_

_"So Monou, you top or bottom with him?"_

_Fuuma tried to laugh it off but that apparently struck a chord with his brother._

_He reached his hand out and grabbed the boy's arm. A loud crack followed in its wake, the boy's arm had snapped. "It's none of your business the nature of one's sexual relationships, rather they exist or not. Not that it matters anyways, but he happens to be my _brother_. " With one arm he flung the boy back._

_"Monou! You're related to Sakurazuka?"_

_"It's not obvious-?"_

_"Quiet Fuuma, it's none of his business. You get out before I change my mind about killing you." _

_Fuuma shrugged and walked after his brother. He had chills down his spine as he walked along side a boy he had known his whole life. He broke that guy's arm as easily as if he was snapping a tree branch. _'Nii-san, what have father and mother turned you into? And is it all my fault you're like this, since you did it to protect me?'

END Ch2 part 1

Younger brother-14

Older brother-16


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

Chapter 2 Part 2

(I bumped the rating up for reasons)

Another usual night in the Monou-Sakurazuka household. Fuuma was desperately trying to do his homework but wasn't getting very far. Math was not his best subject, he preferred world history.

He decided to see if he could convince his brother to help him with his homework. Seishirou was too much of a smart ass for his own good but Fuuma wouldn't complain. He wanted a free homework pass and though his brother had become a cold blooded assassin, he would still help Fuuma with homework.

Fuuma hoisted himself off his bed and walked down the hall. He noticed his brother's door was open. 'That's odd...he usually kept his door shut these days to study his magic.' What he saw when he looked inside was enough to make him drop his notebook.

His mother and father were both stripped naked and in the middle of them was his brother. No wonder his brother was the way he was and no wonder he freaked out at the mention of incest. Just how long had this been going on for? Fuuma couldn't watch, (he had just witnessed his brother be turned onto his stomach and be held there by his mother and his father hover over him.)

Fuuma bolted back to his room and tried to muffle out his brother's scream. He grabbed his duffle bag and threw clothes and a few belongings inside. He scribbled a fast note to his brother and tucked it under his pillow. He ran out of the house and just kept running until he noticed a building he had never noticed before. He was drawn to it as the rain started to come down. Not caring if he was trespassing or not he walked inside.

"Welcome child."

Fuuma leapt ten feet in the air.

"Everyone that comes here has a wish, now tell me, what is yours?"

"I…I wanted to get out of the rain and my house..."

"Do you wish to leave your home for good?"

"Yes…"

"Even if it means you may never see your brother again?" Fuuma hesitated.

"I know, why don't you work for me. I'll grant you the ability to warp between worlds and you will look for objects for me. You'll never be able to stay anywhere for too long. Do you accept?"

Another moment of hesitation before the teen nodded.

"Then I shall grant your wish."

"I hope to see you again one day…Sei-chan…"

End part 2

Younger Brother-16

Older brother-18

IF YOU DIDNT CRY YOU LIE!


	5. Chapter 2 Part 3

Chapter 2 Part 3

(This takes place in the same timeline as chapter part 2, just from Seishirou's point of view instead of Fuuma's)

Same shit, different day. Beating him wasn't enough, they had to rape him too. His mother told him this day would come, but he still wasn't exactly welcoming it with open arms.

"It's alright Sei-chan, my parents did it to me when I was around your age, it shows you that sex is only good for producing an heir." She brushed her fingers lightly through her son's hair.

"Don't call me that." The teen snapped.

SLAP. "Don't talk to your mother like that you devil child. I'll make you regret the day you were born." He paused for a moment. "Turn him, it's time I taught my son a lesson."

Seishirou's amber eyes widened. No, he wouldn't, it was supposed to be his mother (which sickened him enough), not this, no. He wasn't prepared for his father inserting himself into his body so the scream slipped past his lips. "Clearly he still has emotions, guess we need to work on that."

When he got his senses back he focused all his will power into a spell. He knew it worked when he heard his mother scream. "Seishirou! What did you do? YOU KILLED YOUR FATHER!." She pulled her husband off her son and started to get dressed.

Panting, Seishirou sat up. "Good feed him to the cherry tree."

After his mother left to take care of his father, he forced himself into the shower and then got dressed. He decided to see if Fuuma was still awake, talking to him would take the sickening feeling he had in his gut away.

Walking out of his room he saw Fuuma's notebook on the floor. The teen's eyes widened. "Don't tell me he…no." Picking up the pace he ran into his brother's room. The closet was empty save a few shirts and most of Fuuma's most prized possessions were gone. He searched the room until he found the note under the pillow.

_'Nii-san, I've been thinking about doing this for awhile as I fear our dear sweet mother will eventually kill me and as for dad…I really don't trust him anymore either. He was nice to me, but he treated you worse than the dirt on the bottom of his shoes. I don't know where I'll go, but we'll see each other again. Promise me you'll try to open your heart again, I know they sealed it shut and I could never help you, but you need to try! See you soon! Fuuma.'_

Seishirou cursed loudly. The one person that kept his sanity was now gone. He walked downstairs and saw his mother's pack of cigarettes. Without understanding why he was doing it, he slid one out of the pack brought to his lips and retrieving the lighter, lit it. It burned his throat and he coughed at the foreign intrusion. He blamed both of his parents for the disappearance of Fuuma. Well he had already killed his father, he was just going to have to train until he could take out his mother. Musing to himself he grabbed a book off the shelf that was covered in dust. "Hmm interesting, and this may just be the way to beat mother." The book was titled _'The Sacred Arts'._ If he could learn to use his magic like that he could possibly win.

End chapter 2

Younger brother-16

Older brother-18


	6. Chapter 3 Part 1

Chapter 3 part 1

Fuuma busied himself in climbing a cliff, trying to reach the top where supposedly the object he needed to get was. After doing this for about three years, his muscles had adapted to it. His height came in handy for reaching the higher ledges. Once or twice he almost slipped.

"Nii-san I hope I can see you soon, I hope you haven't become a victim of that Sakura tree." Finally he recovered the compass he was told to fetch. In addition to working for Yuuko, he also worked for other clients or himself. He stored the compass in his bag. "Hmm. This would be a good place to camp out for the night. It's high and there's room so I don't fall off. It's settled, I'll spend the night here." He settled in and starred at the sky. "I wonder, can you see the stars this well back at home, Nii-san?" Fuuma pulled his tinted glasses off before going to sleep.

"DEMON!" People of the nearby city cried as a large spirit emerged from the shrine of their forest god.

Standing in the demon's wake was a tall, skinny male clad in black.

"Are you a priest or an exorcist?"

"Something like that." His eyes closed as clasped his hands together and started chanting. The wind picked up, catching in his robe and the long gold necklace he wore around his neck. As he finished his chant he opened his amber eyes to enforce the spell.

The demon exploded in a cloud of black smoke.

"Thank you Sakurazuka-san!" He heard the whispers as he walked through the crowd.

"Sakurazuka? He's the son of that witch that lives past the hill then. The Sakurazukamori, the famous assassin hunters tied to the Sakura tree."

"It can't be, you think he'd be working as a priest? Maybe their names are just similar."

Seishirou ignored these petty comments, he was used to it by now. That's why he was glad Fuuma went by their late father's name. He had more things on his mind. He opened his front door.

"Seishirou! Where on earth have you been?" His mother looked at her son's getup. "Why are you dressed like a practitioner of the Holy Arts?"

Seishirou smirked before putting his glasses on. "Because I am."

"You betray your magical heritage and use it for good? How dare you!"

He knew this would be coming but he was ready for it. The pair of them exchanged magical blows that were equal in strength, strong enough to send both of them flying back into the wall.

"Dear, dear Seishirou, are you going to kill me?"

"I am."

"For why my dear son? I made you into the man you are today or perhaps..." She paused and smirked. "Is that about the disappearance of your mistake of a brother?"

If not for his years of training to be the Sakurazukamori, he would've charged in foolishly. Instead of doing that he conjured his sword. "Let's settle this, shall we, mother?"

It was funny, there had been flashing lights and screams coming from their home but no one had bothered to see what was going on. At the base of the cherry tree lay Seishirou's mother's body. The young man himself was leaning against the house, bleeding proficiently in several spots.

"I-I am not dying here...this is where they died and I refuse to die at a tree that I fed not once, but twice." Somehow he dragged his body to a nearby clearing and sat himself down leaning against a tree stump. He removed his broken glasses and looked at the sky. "Sorry Fuuma-kun, doesn't look like I'll be seeing you again."

Despite his weakened state, he could sense someone approaching him. "Oh great and I don't have the energy to fight them off."

Instead of a demon though, he was staring into a pair of bright green eyes. Eyes full of innocence and a face of pure beauty. Seishirou blamed it on him dying that he found a boy attractive, or maybe they were a girl, he didn't know. Then the soft voice came.

"You're dying, but I was drawn here so maybe I can help you."

End chapter 3 part one

Younger brother-19

Older brother-21


	7. Chapter 3 Part 2

Chapter 3 Part 2

Amber met emerald. "You? Help me? How?"

The boy flushed at the man's intense gaze. "Um, well you see, I'm a vampire, purebred, my body has heightened healing powers."

A bloodstained hand touched the vampire's cheek. "You're adorable, you know that?" Seishirou's voice was soft, weak. "I'm Seishirou, what's your name?"

"My names Subaru, Seishirou-san."

"Subaru-kun huh? Even your name is adorable, I am aware however of your abilities, I've read all about vampires; however I also know it's forbidden to give a human vampire blood." Seishirou paused to take a breath. "Humans with that much power are very dangerous, are you sure want to bestow that to me Subaru-kun?"

A slight hesitation followed by a nod. "If I can help someone from death, then I'm going to do it, I will not walk away." Subaru allowed his claws out and sliced his wrist open.

Seishirou humored to himself how squeamish his brother would've been if he were here, but him? No way, seeing blood flowing was a natural to him.

"Um, you have to drink it, please." The boy was so polite and holding his bleeding wrist in front of him. Gently he pressed his lips to the blood flow and started to drink. Almost instantly he could feel a burning sensation through his body as the vampire blood and his magic clashed for dominance. Somewhere that felt far away he felt a hand on the back of his head running its fingers through his hair. He can't remember anyone ever running their fingers through his hair, he used to do it to Fuuma when they were little, but those days were now long gone.

"There, you'll be alright now. I'm sorry that I had to poison you with my blood, you'll age a lot slower now but you'll gain other powers as well. I'm not sure what else-MMHPH!"

Subaru had been cut off by Seishirou's lips pressed roughly against his own. The kiss was rough and was short, mainly due to Seishirou still recovering. Subaru's face was red and he ran his fingers over his lips.

"Subaru-kun? I want you to drink from me too." He pulled his collar down and exposed his neck.

Subaru, despite his seeming innocence, wouldn't refuse food when it was offered to him so willingly. His eyes flashed golden and his fangs bared as they gently sunk into Seishirou's neck. Subaru pulled away after a few moments, he didn't want to take too much as the man was still recovering. "You're too kind, Subaru-kun."

"Subaru! Where are you! Answer me."

Subaru's eyes widened. "My brother, he'll, he'll be furious when he learns what I've done…"

"There you are Sub..aru….who the hell are you? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE YOUR HANDS ON MY BROTHER?!" On instinct Kamui's eyes flashed gold and claws were extended.

"You really don't want to fight me, you're Subaru-kun's elder brother are you?" Kamui didn't answer, choosing instead to fight.

A grab of his thin wrist and he found himself flying through the air. It was followed by a kick before Seishirou hopped back after Kamui had slashed the sleeves of his robes. "Ah, I see I'll have to get serious, you see there's someone I need to see again and of course now that I've met Subaru-kun, I can't let my prey escape so easily." He felt a prick of a claw against his neck.

"You will not hurt Kamui-san. Seishirou-san I must ask you, please draw back from this fight now."

"So Subaru-kun can be scary too, huh? I'll make a note of that."

"Let's go Subaru." Kamui grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him off. Subaru looked at Seishirou with longing eyes, eyes that seemed to say, 'We'll meet again, soon'.

The front doors of the shop opened and two girls led him to their mistress. "Are you the dimensional witch?"

"I am."

"Can you make my wish a reality?"

"If you're willing to pay a price. Tell me your wish."

"I want to be able to find the twin vampires, Kamui and Subaru-kun."

"Those twins can cross through time and space, I can grant you a similar power in exchange..." Yuuko took a drag from her pipe. "You'll give me your right eye. Do you accept?"

"I do. I'll do whatever it takes to find them."

"Perhaps you'll find more than just them. Your brother was in here awhile back, he goes from world to world doing jobs for me."

Seishirou's eyes widened. "Fuuma was here?!"

"He was, in traveling worlds you may meet him or you may meet someone that looks like him or even yourself, they won't know you."

"I understand, take the eye so I can get going."

"Your fighting style has been adapted to both eyes, will you be able to adapt to fighting with one?"

"Of course I can." Seishirou smirked his all knowing smirk. "Then I will grant your wish."

End chapter 3 part 2

Younger brother-19

Older brother-21


	8. Chapter 4 Part 1

Chapter 4 Part 1

A/N: this particular world doesn't exist in the manga itself, it just served well for this chappy

This world was an ice world. It was cold, snowed constantly, and was slippery. Why the hell had he agreed to come to this world? Oh yeah, it was part of his price to the dimensional witch for being able to hop worlds. He was supposed to reach the top of this mountain and retrieve these two containers that could protect magic. If he was successful, he got to keep one. He often wondered about his mother, father, and brother back home. Although he couldn't say he missed his parents very much, he could say he missed Seishirou.

His foot slipped on the icy edge of the cliff. Damnit he needed to focus or he was going to fall to his death. Unfortunately, his foot slipped again and Fuuma's life flashed before his eyes. Damnit he was almost at the top too. _There goes my chance of seeing my family again_.

He felt his arm being grabbed before he slipped too far down. Who else was crazy enough to be climbing this mountain of icy death? With somewhat ease (considering how large Fuuma himself was) he felt himself pulled up to safety. His savior was clad in a white hooded robe but Fuuma could make out the collar of a priest. So he bowed his head.

"Thank you father."

"Please Fuuma, don't compare me to that rotting corpse." The man pulled his hood back and Fuuma was staring into the face of his older brother.

"Sei-c, Nii-san, what are you doing here? How are you here? Why are you dressed like a priest?"

"Same as you, I met the witch. I'm hunting for something important, two vampires if one is to be precise, and I decided to use magic in the holy arts along with the infamous Sakurazuka magic. I had to change my battle plan to beat mother and I had to teach myself a battle system."

"Nii-san your right eye…."

"Yes, I gave my real one to the witch as payment, I told you I'm on a hunt. By the way, are these things your goal?" He had produced the two containers Fuuma himself was looking for.

"How'd you get up there? I didn't even see you."

"I have more speed and endurance than you do, Fuuma," A brief pause. "Come on, let's go back to the inn and I'll tell you more about it."

Fuuma willingly followed his brother and as they walked, he couldn't help but notice that his brother, despite being older, looked younger than he did.

End chapter 4 part 1

A/N: its short I know but next chapter is more~


	9. Chapter 4 Part 2

Chapter 4 Part 2

Seishirou and Fuuma were sitting in the inn they were both staying at drinking tea. "So Nii-san, tell me about what you're hunting, you just mentioned they were vampire twins."

"You tell me what YOU'RE hunting first." As stubborn as ever, it seemed in their time apart his brother was still the same.

"I hunt whatever my clients ask me to. Unless I see something I want, then I grab it myself."

"So basically you mainly do it for other people instead of yourself, you haven't changed baby brother."

"There was a time when you were like that too, Nii-san." A warning glare from the top of his cup. "So anyways, the vampire twins, why? Going to exorcise them?"

A smirk this time. "Maybe one of them, the other one however. Although, maybe I should give you Kamui, he's your type. Loud, annoying, a unnecessary worry wart when it comes to his brother."

"Oh? He sounds quite intriguing."

"Not as intriguing as Subaru-kun."

"Oh? Does that mean you've learned how to open your heart again?"

Another warning glare from over the cup. "Did I say that? No. He's my prey is all, you would think with his blood, he'd be easy to find."

Fuuma dropped his cup. "His blood? NII-SAN! YOU HAVE VAMPIRE BLOOD IN YOUR VEINS?!"

"Indeed, after my battle with mother I was pretty much ready for death, insert Subaru-kun who decided to save me."

Seishirou lowered his cup and reached into his pocket to retrieve his glasses. "Seems like we have company, probably after what's in your bag."

"You're the hunters that made it to the top of the mountain."

"Perhaps, I take it you're after the treasure?"

"Yep, and we're not going to let a hunter and hunter priest get in the way of that."

No more words were spoken, Seishirou grabbed one guy by arm and sent him flying across the room. Fuuma had knocked his opponent down too.

"It appears they brought back up Nii-san." He pulled a gun out off his belt.

"It appears so." Seishirou conjured his sword and put his glasses on. "Seems like we're going to have to get serious, little brother."

~#~

Not even ten minutes later, the whole gang of about twenty guys were laying unconscious on the floor.

"Well that was bothersome." Seishirou had taken his glasses off and pocketed them. "It's been nice brother, but I must get to the next world and see if I have any luck."

Fuuma watched as the magic circle appeared at his brother's feet. "REMEMBER WHAT I SAID IN THE NOTE SEISHIROU-SAN! TRY TO OPEN UP AGAIN!" He wasn't sure if Seishirou heard him as he watched the magic sweep his brother to the next world.

end chapter 4 part 2


End file.
